Bonesaw
Summary Known to the public as Bonesaw, Riley was attacked by the Slaughterhouse Nine when she was young, and, as she triggered, forced to provide medical care for her dying family, who were pushed right back to the brink whenever she healed them. Eventually giving up, she followed her mother's last request to be a good girl even as she joined the Nine and became an infamous criminal, keeping up a bright and sunny childlike demeanor at all times. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, 9-C for spiders, higher with preparation Name: Riley, Bonesaw Origin: Parahumans Age: Unknown; a child Gender: Female Classification: Parahuman (Tinker/Trump) Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Body Control (She can switch her sense of pain on and off and has a prehensile spine that she can use to puppet the bodies of others and use them as if they were her own), Biological Manipulation (Bonesaw is an unparalleled surgical Tinker; she can easily heal others and recreate lost limbs, reanimate the dead as "zombies" under her control, graft beings together and combine their powers, and perform brain surgery to affect their control over their powers and distort their mind; given time, she can produce hundreds of clones from genetic samples), Acid Manipulation (Can spit up mouthfuls of acid), Disease Manipulation (She can create deadly diseases that can spread across a city in minutes and cause epidemics; if killed, her body releases a high number of plagues), Memory Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (She can cause agnosia through a miasma, preventing people from retaining any long-term memories, instilling them with paranoia, and inhibiting their ability to process information), Poison Manipulation (She can emit poisons from vents in her body and create lethal, torturous toxins), Resistance to disease (Bonesaw's modifications have left her effectively immune to disease, and so she's unaffected by her own pathogens) and Telepathy (Bonesaw outfitted the Nine with artificial neurons so that Cherish couldn't read their thoughts and emotions) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (She's only a young child), Street level for spiders (Her biomechanical spiders easily overpowered Taylor and Battery), higher with preparation (With sufficient time, she can graft other beings together to create zombie-like fusions under her control, and with more time to herself, she can create hundreds of clones of the Slaughterhouse Nine, including the likes of Hatchet Face, Crawler, and the The Gray Boy). Speed: Superhuman (Escaped into another room much faster than Taylor in the time it took for her to open a door and fire two gunshots) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Human Class, Street Class for spiders Durability: Below Average Human level, Wall level with subdermal mesh (Defiant failed to cut through it). Street level for spiders. Stamina: Superhuman. Thanks to her self-modifications, being impaled through the heart or even being cut in half is little more than an inconvenience for Bonesaw. Range: Extended melee range. Kilometers with prep (Her agnosia miasma quickly spread across most of Brockton Bay) Standard Equipment: Surgical tools, toxins and diseases, vials of white gas that congeal into restrictive strings, and biomechanical, wetware-based spiders outfitted with modular functions. Intelligence: Like any Tinker, Bonesaw has a highly advanced understanding of a certain specialty, beyond the reach of modern technology - in her case, she's an unparalleled medical Tinker who has managed to branch out into many other sciences through her primary understanding. While she can, of course, easily tend to the medical needs of herself or others and heal them, quickly stitching her own slit throat and replacing a lost eye, she primarily puts her abilities to more sinister uses. She can reanimate the dead as zombie-like beings under her control, graft them together to form dangerous and powerful hybrids that have any powers the original did, perform brain surgery to manipulate the minds of others and alter how their power works thanks to her knowledge on the Corona pollentia, and so on. She can keep her subjects alive even when they've been vivisected, underwent brain surgery, and had their organs removed. The spiders she uses as drones are biomechanical, with wetware computers made from harvested brain matter. With ease, she can produce diseases capable of starting lethal epidemics, gases that can induce agnosia, and toxins that can induce torturous deaths. She claims she can even make others immortal, and accomplished something close to that for Cherish, along with Mannequin, forcing her to live for thousands of years under torturous conditions. In two years and with access to genetic material, she was able to produce hundreds of clones of the past members of the Slaughterhouse Nine, accurately (but not perfectly) replicating their personalities. Weaknesses: Bonesaw struggles with her identities as Riley and Bonesaw. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Acid Users Category:Antagonists Category:Biology Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Criminals Category:Disease Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Geniuses Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Internet Characters Category:Kids Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Scientists Category:Super Scientists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Villains Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9